A ordem
by Srta Laila
Summary: Soubi recebe a ordem de fazer Ritsuka perter suas orelhas... resumo besta Nhaaa meu primeiro Lemon SR logico neah AVISO: Yaoi lemon


Mal entrou na casa de Soubi, se sentiu sendo prensado na parede fazendo-o soltar uma espécie de gritinho surpreso, mas antes que as palavras saíssem sua boca foi tomada pelos lábios de Soubi de forma agressiva exigente, como nunca antes. Sentiu-se tenso ao sentiu a língua de Soubi deslizar por seus lábios pedindo passagem, mas mesmo assim tentou corresponde-lo da maneira que achava melhor, abrindo passagem. Sentiu uma dormência estranha nas orelhas, mas isso não o impediu de tentar corresponder.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir as mãos fria de Soubi se aventurarem por baixo de sua blusa, tocando suas costas. Enquanto ele era tomado por um sentimento novo e acalorado, que o fazia querer corresponder tudo o que Soubi estava fazendo.

Suas pernas ficaram fracas, com medo de uma possível queda Ritsuka se agarrou ao pescoço dele.

Soubi foi abrindo a blusa de frio do menino, mostrando muito bem suas intenções, mas se sentia frustrado, culpado, triste ao ver que Ritsuka não parecia recusar. E entre beijos, caricias mais ousadas, e mordidas nada carinhosas Soubi o deixou completamente nu.

Ritsuka se sentiu envergonhado ao sentir os olhos de Soubi sobre si, mas não pode falar nada pois foi calado por um beijo agressivo, sentiu um gosto metálico na boca, e uma pontada de dor na cintura, onde Soubi apertava. Soubi largou os lábios do garoto passando a dar beijos em seu pescoço e ombros. Mordendo o chupando todo o local, deixando marcas vermelhas.

O arrastou sem nenhuma delicadeza ate a cama de casal de seu quarto. Praticamente o jogando. Retirou a própria camisa arrancando acidentalmente alguns botões. Mas antes de subir na cama, Soubi olhou para Ritsuka, em seus olhos havia medo, em seu corpo entrega.

Não podia corromper criatura tão doce. Não podia continuar, se sentiu sujo, tão a ponto de não merecer toca-lo. Seus olhos percorreram aquele corpo ainda em formação, olhando as marcas vermelhas que ele provocara ao arrancar suas roupas de forma agressiva.

Sentiu um aperto no peito. E ao ver as pequenas orelhas arroxeadas balançando energicamente, mostrando a timides do pequeno sacrifício Soubi arremessar sua cabeça contra a parede quis parar com tudo.

Mas aquilo era uma ordem de Seimei... Ele era o combatente perfeito, não era? Não possuía vontades, certo? Mas pela primeira vez em sua vida de combatente ele teve vontade de não cumprir uma ordem, de mandar tudo as favas.

Subiu na caba, ficando em cima de Ritsuka, aproximando mais seus rostos, pronto para lhe dar um beijo.

-Suki dayo... Soubi. – disse Ritsuka esperando o beijo que não veio.

Soubi paralisou, não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Sentiu-se despedaçar por dentro. Não podia, não iria continuar. Se sentou na borda da cama, abaixando a cabeça, se sentindo o pior homem do mundo.

-O que aconteceu? – a voz de Ritsuka chamou sua atenção.

Não podia lhe explicar, não podia falar. Se sentia horrível. Uma única lagrima abandonou seus olhos.

-Não posso fazer isso. – sua voz saiu triste, carregada de culpa. Ele já ia se levantar para pegar o que sobrara das roupas do menino. –Você ainda eh muito novinho. – disse ele tentando sorrir, mas seu peito apertou ainda mais.

Já haviam passado três anos desde que viraram combatente e sacrifício, mas mesmo assim ele ainda era novo de mais. Não queria lhe tirar a inocência que lhe restava.

Antes que se afastasse da cama, Soubi foi impedido por uma mão que se fechara em seu pulso.

-Soubi... – Ritsuka o chamou, fazendo este se virar. –Eu... eu ... quero. – disse ele em um murmúrio envergonhado, abaixou seu rosto corado, em uma tentativa de se sentir menos tímido.

Soubi sorriu tristemente. Como alguém poderia ser tão adorável? Se aproximou de Ritsuka o abraçando ternamente, afagando com carinho os cabelos negros de seu pequeno sacrifício.

Se sentou na cama com ele em seu colo, levantou o rosto corado dele, o encarando, beijou seu rosto com ternura, como se fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente a alguns minutos atrás. Começou beijando o pescoço e cada marca que ele provocara.

Ritsuka apenas soltava suspiros enquanto sua pele era coberta por beijos carinhosos. Soubi encarou os olhos de Ritsuka em um pedido mudo para continuar,

Ritsuka não negou, apesar da estranha dormência nas orelhas, cada vez ficava mais difícil senti-las, mas mesmo assim queria continuar, queria corresponder. Soubi queria continuar, mas a cada beijo ele se sentia mais culpado, mesmo que não da forma que Seimei ordenara, ele sentia que iria acabar cumprindo a ordem dele.

Soubi erguei seu rosto olhando-o nos olhos.

-Nunca te forçaria a nada... – disse ele afagando seus cabelos.

-Eu quero... – Ritsuka abaixando o olhar, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo. – Isso é uma ordem. – sussurrou ele de forma tímida.

Soubi não resistiu, e ergueu o rosto de Ritsuka tomando seus lábios de forma apaixonada, lhe mostrando todo o seu carinho. O deitou na cama em meio ao beijo. Soubi se separou de Ritsuka tocando seu rosto, sorriu de forma calma começando a descer beijos por seu pescoço.

Cobriu a pele dele de beijos, e leves mordidas, abraçando-o com carinho, retirando suas ultimas peças ficando igualmente nu. Deixando o pequeno sacrifício muito envergonhado. Ritsuka tentou mover suas orelhas, mas mal as sentia, inconscientemente levou suas mãos até elas, se certificando de que elas ainda estavam lá.

Soubi sorriu dando um beijo na testa de seu sacrifício.

-Tem certeza? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo seu lóbulo.

-Hum... – Ritsuka estava perdido em sensações, abriu seus olhos, procurando os olhos azuis de Soubi, encontrando lá sua segurança. – Sim... – disse ele ainda mais corado, tocando o rosto de Soubi.

Soubi sorriu esticando a mão tateando o criado-mudo pegando lá o lubrificante. Espalhou um pouco em seus dedos, levando-os a pequena entrada virgem.

-Suki dayo... – disse ele introduzindo um dedo, vendo a expressão de Ritsuka mudar.

Era incomodo, mas isso não o fez desistir, e a casa vai e vem o incomodo ia se acabando. E uma estranha sensação de prazer se formava.

Soubi vendo que Ritsuka já se acostumara introduziu um segundo dedo. E esperou até que ele se acostumar. Quando viu que Ritsuka finalmente estava pronto, Soubi retirou seus dedos, escutando um suspiro de frustração se Ritsuka.

Penetrou-o sem esperar mais nada. Olhando para Ritsuka em seguida. Este estava com os olhos fechados, os dentes serrados e uma única lagrima escorria por seu rosto. Soubi parou de imediato, lambendo sua lagrima, o encarando nos olhos. O beijou de forma apaixonada, e esperou.

Ritsuka aos poucos ia se acostumando com as novas sensações. Esperou um pouco para se ajustar ao corpo dele. E timidamente começou a movimentar os quadris, mostrando que já estava pronto. E a cada movimento do Soubi, a dor parecia se desfazer. E no lugar um estranho prazer tomava seu lugar.

Suspirava a cada nova sensação. Gemiam juntos entorpecidos. Soubi estava quase chegando ao ápice do prazer. Sem pensar mais envolveu o membro de Ritsuka com a mão, masturbando-o.

Quando sentiu seu membro seu envolvido, viu-se em um ponto sem volta, onde a unia opção era se entregar ao prazer absoluto. E nada pensou antes de faze-lo, gritando de forma entorpecida o nome de seu amado.

Soubi não agüentou, ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por Ritsuka. E se entregou a um orgasmo arrebatador ao sentir seu membro ser pressionado por Ritsuka. Deixou se cair sobre ele ofegante. Sorrindo ao ver que seu pequeno sacrifício no mesmo estado. Um tempo depois Soubi se deixou ao lado de Ritsuka se retirando dele, o aconchegando em seu peito.

Antes de se entregar ao sono, Ritsuka pode ouvir aquela voz tão amada, lhe dizendo de forma carinhosa.

-Suki dayo.

**Fim **

**N/A: nhaaaaaa q felicidade Meu primeiro lemon **

**Espero que tenha ficado bom ( pos favor perdoem os erros, essa fic não foi betada nem nada assim, e nem revisada...) **

**Reviews eh lógico!!!! **


End file.
